1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure. In particular, the present invention relates to an exterior antenna structure which can be bent.
2. Description of Related Art
Antenna is widely used for improving the signal emitting/receiving in wireless communication system. Antennas can be classified into two categories which include micro built-in antenna and exterior antenna. The advantages of the built-in antenna include smaller size of the antenna and protection of the antenna. However, the built-in antenna cannot be rotated to face a direction which is aligning the direction of the signals. On the contrary, the exterior antenna can be rotated to adjust its position and direction to obtain stable signals. Therefore, the exterior antenna is more used in the wireless communication system.
Please refer to FIG. 1; the exterior antenna 11′ of the wireless router has an antenna pole 12′. The antenna pole 12′ has an antenna module (not shown) thereinside for emitting or receiving signals. The base of the antenna pole 12′ has a connection portion 120′. One end of the connection portion 120′ is connected to the antenna module and the other end of the connection portion 120′ is connected to the wireless router station. The antenna pole 12′ can be rotated on the connection portion 120′. There is a rotating shaft mechanism 13′ between the antenna pole 12′ and the connection portion 120′. The rotating shaft mechanism 13′ has a shaft 130′ and a base 131′. Therefore, the antenna pole 12′ also can be bent depending on the rotating shaft mechanism 13′ so that the exterior antenna 11′ can be adjusted in various positions and directions.
The exterior antenna 11′ is used for radiating signal to define an internet signal coverage Personal computers and laptop computers in the connection area can receive the signals to connect to the network.
The signal strength is usually shown in monitor so that users can know the signal strength. When the signal strength is weak, users can obtain the improved signals by adjusting the position and direction of the antenna. For example, user can rotate the antenna pole 12′ with the connection portion 120′ or bend the exterior antenna 11′ with the rotating shaft mechanism 13′ or the combination of above methods to improve the signal strength.
However, the traditional antenna has following disadvantage. The bending of the exterior antenna 11′ by the shaft 130′ is a one-direction bending because of the rotating shaft mechanism 13′. It's necessary to rotate the antenna pole 12′ with the connection portion 120′ in advance and then the exterior antenna 11′ can be bent in another direction. Therefore, it costs more time and movements to adjust the position and the direction of the exterior antenna 11′.
Moreover, the traditional antenna has more components, such as shaft 130′ and a base 131′, and the components are manufactured and assembled together to achieve the adjustment of the antenna. Thus, it's necessary to reduce the volume and the manufacturing cost of the antenna to meet the requirement of small size and light weight of the wireless equipment.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.